Experimental
by DangerDash
Summary: Kyle and Stan "experiment" a little. (Style one-shot, lemon)


**_Note: I don't like Style. Kyman is my OTP. This is just fanservice. FOR CLARIFICATION, THEY ARE IN THE 4TH GRADE. I'm a perverted bastard..._**

Kyle and Stan were sitting in their "Sex Ed." class, hoping to God that Mr. Mackey would finally remember where the penis went.

"Where did I put that damn thing?" he asked himself.

Everyone was slamming their head on their desk hoping for it to be over soon. Well, everyone except Cartman, who fell asleep a few minutes ago. Stan decided to get out his phone and look up how to have gay sex. Since he and Kyle actually knew what sex was, Stan thought they could try it.

He leaned over to Kyle.

"Wanna try having sex after class?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm kind of curious what it's like for two guys," Kyle replied.

"Nah, guys can have sex with each other too," Stan told him.

"Will it hurt?" he asked.

"Relax, all you have to do is suck on my penis and then I'm supposed to put it in your butt," Stan said.

"That sounds painful," Kyle panicked.

"Kyle, I promise I won't hurt you on purpose," he said.

"Where the fuck does it go?!" Mr. Mackey wondered. He finally became too angry and threw the projector out the window.

"Class dismissed, m'kay!" Mr. Mackey said.

Everyone got up from their seat and left. Except Cartman, he kept sleeping.

Stan was taking Kyle to his house. Not only were they going to have sex, but they were ALSO getting out of school early!

When they got to Stan's house, his dad was still at work. His mom was home, though.

"Stanley, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, short day today because Mr. Mackey got all pissed off," Stan said.

"Well, I'm going to the mall. Your father will be home in about an hour," his mom said.

She left and Stan took Kyle up to his room.

"So, what now?" Kyle asked.

"Take off your clothes," Stan said.

Kyle did as he was told. He removed his clothes, but he left his underwear on.

Stan was standing there in his boxers.

"Kyle, this won't work unless you take off your underwear," Stan explained.

"But, I'm kind of embarrassed about my penis size," Kyle said.

"I don't give a fuck how big or small it is, Kyle, take them off!" Stan begged.

Kyle reluctantly took off his underwear. Stan didn't understand why Kyle was embarrassed, his penis was fucking HUGE.

"Daaaaaamn!" Stan said.

"Oh god, I knew it! It's too short!" Kyle panicked.

"Kyle, calm down, it's not small. You're fucking HUNG, dude!" Stan told him, shamelessly admiring Kyle's penis. Kyle noticed that Stan had a bulge in his underwear. He didn't have that BEFORE Kyle took his clothes off.

"Well, looks like you've got a pretty big one," Kyle said seductively.

He pulled down Stan's boxers and began to give him a handjob. Stan moaned and began to return the favor. Stan loved the feeling of Kyle's hand on his penis. He'd masturbated before, but just knowing that it was Kyle's hand down there made it all the more arousing.

"Well, my prayers have been answered," Kyle thought to himself.

Kyle was unbelievably turned on by Stan touching him like that. He had never wanted anything more than he wanted this.

They stopped giving each other handjobs and began to rub their penises together. Kyle couldn't help but moan lustfully. The thought of their penises touching aroused him.

Stan couldn't take it anymore. He lay down on the bed and Kyle began to suck on his penis. Stan's tongue was lolling out of his mouth. Stan though Kyle licked and sucked his penis very well. It felt so good to him.

"Yeah, Kyle. That's good. Mmh, wow," Stan moaned.

Stan felt a tingling sensation throughout his entire body.

"Ah, that's it! Keep going, Kyle! Keep going!" Stan said.

He felt a pressure build up inside him and release. Kyle stopped sucking Stan's penis and swallowed his load.

"Uh, Stan? Shouldn't it be less hard?" Kyle asked.

"Of course not. We're not done yet," Stan said.

"You've pleased ME, now I get to please YOU," Stan told him.

Kyle lay down on his back and spread his legs.

"I want you, Stan! Please, put it in me!" Kyle begged.

Kyle begging for it made Stan even hornier.

Stan slid his erect penis as far into Kyle as he could.

"Oh God, Stan! You're bigger than I thought!" Kyle moaned.

"I'm not really big, your ass is just tight," Stan told him.

He began to slide his in and out of Kyle's ass slowly.

"Stan, ngh, go faster!" Kyle said.

Stan began to speed up, thrusting into Kyle's ass. He also began to give Kyle a handjob while he was fucking him. Stan went so deep into Kyle that his balls were slapping against Kyle's ass.

"Ngh, Stan! I'm gonna... Ah! Gah!" Kyle groaned as he had an orgasm. Stan also had an orgasm inside of Kyle.

Stan pulled out of his ass.

"That was good, Kyle," Stan said.

"Yeah," Kyle replied.

"So, same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kyle said.


End file.
